


Plans

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione likes to make plans





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Smutty McSmut Drabble #5 for [](http://hand-me-downs.livejournal.com/profile)[**hand_me_downs**](http://hand-me-downs.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

“Greg, this is bloody ridiculous. Let me go now.”

 

Grinning at her, he slowly shook his head before moving behind her. “I don’t think so, Hermione. I rather like you like this: bound with our old house ties, pert bum wiggling in the air, wetness dripping down your inside thighs.”

 

“This isn’t what I had in mind, damn it,” she snapped as she struggled against the ties currently fastened around her wrists and ankles. She was lying on her stomach, a pillow tucked under her tummy, and she could feel his eyes moving over her. It was exciting, certainly, and rather arousing, but this was not her plan and she was going to hex him silly when he released her for changing her carefully detailed plans.

 

“It was your Muggle book that said experimentation was a way for couples to express their fantasies. However, I’ve never had the fantasy of shagging my nurse so I thought I’d change your role playing exercise to something we’d both enjoy,” Greg told her in his quiet voice, resisting the urge to smirk when she cursed him for actually paying attention to her ramblings about that sexual book she’d bought recently. She should have known that he’d always pay attention when the word sex was uttered by her.

 

“I’ll have you know that nurse and patient is one of the most popular fantasies among men. I did research and made a list and everything,” she defended sharply. “It could have been quite enjoyable but you’re too bloody stubborn to even try!”

 

“If you’d quit whining, you might have fun,” he told her matter-of-factly. Crawling on the bed behind her, he ran his large hands over her back and arse, listening to her catch her breath and smiling. “I saw your list, love. This happened to be on it, too. Can you feel how excited I am from seeing you bound with the ties?”

 

“Yes,” she hissed softly as he rubbed his erection against her arse. “But, Greg, the bondage fantasy was lower on my list. If we skip ahead, we’ll get all out of sorts.”

 

“It wasn’t the bondage fantasy, Hermione,” Greg said as he moved his palm along her arse, squeezing her cheek before raising it and slapping her with enough pressure to cause her to gasp but not hard enough to hurt her.

 

“Greg! You are _not_ spanking me,” she protested even as she moaned when his palm hit her again. He started spanking her, alternating between hard and soft, fingers moving between her legs to stroke her, his lips moving against her back. She could feel his large body behind her, more aroused than she wanted to admit at the feeling of his hand hitting her arse. He was so big, strong and muscular, and she knew he was restraining himself so he wouldn’t hurt her. Gentle even while spanking her, it excited her knowing he loved her that much. “Please.”

 

Moving to kneel behind her, he rubbed his cock up and down her cunt, getting it slick with her juices before slowly pushing into her, giving her time to adjust to his width. He began to move, unfastening the ties around her wrists, watching the green and burgundy fall to the bed, tangled together just like they were, her body moving to her knees as she pushed back against him.

 

Slapping her arse again, he kept pumping into her, his large hands finding her breasts and squeezing, pulling her back so he could enter her deeper. She came around him with a low moan, tightening and gripping, forcing his orgasm from him. Grunting as he spilled into her, he fell forward, his chest against her back, lips capturing hers as he kept entering her until he was spent.

 

When he pulled out of her, his arm snaked around her waist, his other freeing her ankles before falling to the bed, her body spooned against his. Pulling her damp hair away from her face, he nuzzled her neck, smiling against her flesh as he innocently said, “I love your plans, Hermione.”

The End


End file.
